


Bounding Heart

by hazellepotter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Comfort, Dreams and Nightmares, F/M, Fluff, Late Night Conversations, Lovers, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Post-War, Purpose, Sadness, True Love, partners
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 11:25:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16701613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazellepotter/pseuds/hazellepotter
Summary: "I love you," he told her simply, "Have I ever told you that?"She finally opened her eyes from the kiss and smiled."You tell me every day, Harry. Even if you don't say the words."





	Bounding Heart

After the war, Harry still did not sleep well. Nightmares still haunted his mind, and he was unable to find peace. All he could see was red. **_His_** eyes, blood, _the end._ He also felt like now that he was no longer the Chosen One, he was just a nuisance to those around him. Now that he had no one to save, what did he mean to them? _Did he really mean anything to the world around him at all?_

He knew that these thoughts weren’t true, but sometimes, late at night, they felt true. And that is all that mattered in the moment. Harry was defined by his feelings, even though he hated to admit it.

So one night, as he woke up shaking in a cold sweat, he reached for his left side to feel Ginny’s warm body. His erratic breathing instantly slowed as she jolted awake and her warm brown eyes looked into his. They were displaying a look of knowing, _of understanding._

She grabbed him and wrapped him in her arms then. He buried his head in her chest as his tears hit her skin.

“Another nightmare?” She asked him.

He nodded.

“Do you want to talk about it?”

He shook his head no. He wanted to forget it, but the feeling that his existence was now useless was nagging at him.

“What’s my purpose?” He whispered to no one in particular, “What is my purpose now that the war is all said and done?”

Ginny stroked his hair and answered him, “Your _very existence_ is a purpose, Harry. You do not realize how special you are, and how special you have always been, even before you were deemed the Chosen One.”

“How do you know that?”

“I just know.”

“Not good enough.”

Ginny let him go to look down at him and lean on her hand. He tried to avoid her eye contact, but she took her free hand and turned his face so it was facing her’s.

 _“I adore you,”_ she told him simply, “I would adore you even if you were never the Chosen One. Everyone would adore you even if you didn’t have to save them. Your hero status does not define you, Harry. **Your heart does.** ”

Harry blinked away a few tears and tried to look away again, but Ginny caught him and turned his head so their lips could touch. Their kiss was gentle, but it was soothing. Harry felt like he was safer than he had ever been before. 

“I love you,” he told her simply, “Have I ever told you that?”

She finally opened her eyes from the kiss and smiled.

“You tell me every day, Harry. Even if you don’t say the words.” 


End file.
